Luis TV
Luis TV (LTV) 'is a Filipino international cable and satellite television network launched on June 3, 2014 by SBCA. It airs 24 hours of content daily and maintains a mutualistic relationship with its competing networks. History Luis TV was launched on June 3, 2014 by . The network had quickly grown within the following months leading to the creation of the Luis TV Group of Companies which include iLaro! Video Games, Luis TV Productions, and the Luis TV Network. Its first close ties with a competing newtork started with TIG, then known as Blue Box TV which was run by The Imperial Ghost who was a co-writer on Luis TV's then-flagship program ''SpongeToons ''which ran until 2015. It then continued on to create some of the most well-known programs on the wiki such as Basket Sponge (which was another co-produced program with TIG) which is still one of the most popular LTV programs to this day, Rags to Riches (which transferred ownership to The Terrible Travis), and Bikini Bottom Survival, the first stand alone produced original spin-off on LTV. Prior to 2017, networks on the wiki were mostly mutually co-existing together. However, things changed when the two new powerhouses of SBFW Networks rose, Fox Kids and Temmie Central. LTV began losing its popularity within this period. However, instead of competing, it collaborated with both networks, even leading to the creation of Fox Kids (Philippines). It has mainly remained as one of the most well-recognized networks on the wiki alongside Fox Kids and Temmie Central. On March 16, 2018, LTV began broadcasting in the high definition 1080i resolution format. Programming Animated Animated programming airs from 12pm until 4pm under its ''"Toons at Noon" ''block and from 7:30pm until 9:00pm under its ''"Operation: Animation" ''block. Original *SpongeToons (since 2014) *Basket Sponge (since 2015) *Rags To Riches (since 2015) *Bikini Bottom Survival (since 2015) *Discord Crib (since 2018) *Battle of Galleon Pass (since 2018) *The Adventures of Travis and Tim! (since 2018) Cartoon Rewind (Defunct Originals) *Deep Down Low (originally aired from 2014 to 2017) *The New SpongeToons (originally aired from 2015 to 2018) *SpongeBob Meets Pop Culture (originally aired 2017) Acquired *Reckless and Retired (since 2015) *Even Moar Raw! (since 2016) *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea (since 2016) *Bikini Bottom Rescuers (since 2016) *The Krusty Sponge (since 2016) *Dunces and Dragons (since 2016) *Life in Bikini Bottom (since 2017) *FutureBob ElectronicPants (since 2017) *The Naughty Nautical Neighbors (since 2017) *The Bikini Bottom Police Department (since 2018) *Demotion For Duty (since 2018) *SpongeTale: Spongebob's Adventure In The Underground (since 2018) *Better Days (since 2018) *SpongeBob & Sagwa (since 2018) *SBFW High (since 2018) *BB 2118 (since 2018) *Cult of Squid (since 2019) Special *Square Logo Awards (since 2014) *TheJasbre202 TV Awards (co-owned by Jasbre TV) (since 2018) Former *The Sponge Show (aired 2014) *SpongeBob: After the Film (aired from 2014 to 2017) *Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition (aired from 2015 to 2017) *The Angry Spin-Off Sponge (aired 2018) *Patrick's Funtastic Life (aired 2015 to 2018) *War of the Cities (aired 2015 to 2018) *Spongy TV (aired 2016 to 2018) *Spongebob With Pluto (aired 2016 to 2018, transferred to Zap) *SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures (aired 2016 to 2018, transferred to Zap) *Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds (aired 2017 to 2018, transferred to Zap) *Bikini Bottom Storm Chasers (aired 2018, still airs on Zap) Live Action News *Luis TV News *A.M. Press *Late Night News on LTV Sports *NBA on LTV *NFL on LTV *MLB on LTV (North American exclusive) *PBA on LTV (Asia-Pacific exclusive) *SportsDesk *After the Game Blocks Luis TV Sports On April 14, 2016, SBCA announced the new Luis TV Sports block. It launched on May 1, 2016 with the premiere of NBA on LTV. It currently airs NBA, NFL, After the Game, and SportsDesk. It also airs the MLB exclusively in North America and select countries, and the PBA exclusively in Asia-Pacific. It rebranded with a new logo along with the main channel in 2017. It broadcasts on select time slots with an allotted time slot for SportsDesk after Operation: Animation at 9:00pm and after A.M. Press at 7:00am. An independent ''Luis TV Sports ''network was launched on May 10, 2018. It was rebranded on June 10 as ''LTV Sports. Toons at Noon On March 16, 2018, SBCA announced two brand new blocks for LTV. One of which was Toons at Noon. It airs a mix or acquired and original animated programming back-to-back from 12pm to 4pm with at least two brand new episodes premiering per day. Operation: Animation The other of the two new blocks announced on March 16, 2018 was Operation: Animation. It airs Luis TV's original animated programming (Basket Sponge, SpongeToons, Rags To Riches, Bikini Bottom Survival, and Discord Crib) back-to-back from 7:30pm to 9pm. Rating System Main Article: Luis TV Rating System The '''Luis TV Rating System is a television and film classification system which is used by almost all Luis TV created spin-offs and has been adopted by multiple other spin-offs which aren't run by the network. It has been used since February 3, 2015. Gallery Idents 2017-present bsident2018.png|Toons at Noon: Basket Sponge dcltv.png|Operation: Animation: Discord Crib Screen Shot 2018-03-16 at 7.34.42 PM.png|Luis TV Sports: NBA on LTV Screen Shot 2018-03-16 at 8.56.42 PM.png|Toons at Noon: FutureBob ElectronicPants Screen Shot 2018-03-30 at 12.18.43 AM.png|Toons at Noon: Demotion For Duty On-Screen Bugs 2017-present ltvbs.png|Luis TV's on-screen bug during an episode of Basket Sponge. Screen Shot 2018-03-15 at 7.24.21 PM.png|LTV Sports' on-screen scoreboard during a NBA game between the Boston Celtics and Houston Rockets. Screen Shot 2018-03-15 at 7.31.31 PM.png|LTV Sports' on-screen scoreboard during a PBA game between the NLEX Road Warriors and Magnolia Hotshots. Category:Luis TV Category:Networks Category:TV Channels Category:TV Networks Category:Channels Category:Discord Crib